


you ain't all i've ever wanted in a package

by bigbraveboop



Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Pre-Canon, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: “you often wonder how you got yourself to where you are: marvin asleep, his arm slung across your waist. anyone viewing from the outside would view this as a sweet position fron a wholesome, in love couple. but you know that isn't the truth.”⤷ whizzer thinks.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	you ain't all i've ever wanted in a package

**Author's Note:**

> whizzvin angst. :)  
> i had a thought really and then this was spawned lol whoops
> 
> title from watching my phone by king princess!
> 
> \- elisa <3

you often wonder how you got yourself to where you are: marvin asleep, his arm slung across your waist. anyone viewing from the outside would view this as a sweet position fron a wholesome, in love couple. but you know that isn't the truth. 

you think about making eye contact with marvin in the hazy, coloured lights of the bar; him, awkwardly sat in a booth, the poster boy of repressed homos, and you, sat pretty at the bar, glancing at rich-looking men through lidded eyes. you had sidled up to him, and you could tell he almost got a fucking hard on the second you touched his shoulder. it was pathetically cute. there was something about him that interested you, you can't deny that. even now, though, you can't put your finger on what it was.

all you know is that he left your apartment after receiving a hell of a blowjob, and you stayed at home receiving... you'll be the first to admit it, he isn't half bad when he isn't desperately trying to convince himself that this doesn't make him gay. bullshit, anyway.

you let out a breath through your nose at the memory, staring up at the ceiling. you don't know what time it is. you don't really care. god knows marvin will be hounding you up soon enough about breakfast. and then giving you reminders - warnings - that he has a meeting at 2 o'clock so you shouldn't call him, and then he'll hound you about dinner which you either didn't make because he came home early, or you made and he decided he didn't like it because no, nothing you ever do is good enough for marvin, is it? bad enough he made you quit your job for him, makes you do fucking everything and yet he still wants more. and then he'll tug at your shirt collar and kiss you and it's aggressive and that's when you find yourself enjoying it. making marvin mad enough that you get a fuck out of it. passion can't die if your relationship is purely passion, right?

it's never enough for marvin. you fucking hate him. you let out another breath, this time through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw, and push yourself out of bed, not caring if marvin wakes. fuck him. maybe he does wake up, you don't know or care. you throw on a robe and stalk to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and the nearest bottle - whiskey. good enough.

you pour it, now checking the clock: 4:35am. damn. it's early. really early for drinking. you swallow the alcohol, and it burns your throat.

you throw your head back, just breathing. you drop the glass on the counter, and clench your fists, hanging your head. your hair falls in your face. you slap your hand against the counter top, and down the rest of the whiskey. then you leave the empty glass on the side and stalk back to the bedroom, back to marvin. you lie back under the covers, and turn your back to marvin. you don't sleep.


End file.
